Vehicle Spawner GUI
The vehicle spawner GUI '''is the interface while spawning a vehicle in the UDU. Previously, the GUI for spawning cars was to walk up to a small machine that said, "Click me to spawn cars!" However, long since the release of the garage on Westover Islands, the old er machines and the older "dealership" GUI/shop were still in use around most games. You will see a dollar sign above the machine to indicate a vehicle spawn in games not updated to 2017 standards. However, these have been mostly retired and replaced with newer ones. On the full release side, Newark was the last game to have such machines, with them in service until April 2018. These machines are still in use within some Classic games. To use the older machines, clicking the button would show a list of available vehicles and the ones you purchased. Specifications and the the fuel tank capacity would be shown. Spawning A Vehicle Now, to spawn a vehicle at the new spawns, walk up to the building that is near the spawn. There will be a sign that says, "Vehicles", and points to two blank, illuminated doors. All you have to do is walk up to the doors, press E and, ''Voila!, ''you are in the vehicle spawn garage. Improved GUI Now, you have the same car selector table as before, but everything else had changed. The whole garage interface takes up the whole screen and adds some color and decoration in the background. It looks like a road geek's garage with road signs, bikes, etc. You cannot see nor hear anyone else's vehicles while in the garage. The stats look much cleaner than before, with some extra information. Also, before spawning a car, you get to see an in-depth view of its exterior. '''Note: This background is only available for the garage while non-citizen jobs show a warehouse background. See below for details on the dealership interface. Dealership and Garage In September 2017, TwentyTwoPilots announced on Twitter that the dealership will be for spawning vehicles, similar to the older spawn machines. However, the background for vehicle spawning in the Citizen team will be inside a dealership instead of a garage and such facilities were added with the customization update. If you have the Garage pass, you will get the Garage background if you customize your vehicle. Like the first garage, you will not be able to see or hear other players' vehicles until you have left the facility. At the same time, chat is not available inside the dealership (you will be automatically muted until you purchase/spawn a vehicle or exit). With the racing update, vehicles have been further categorized by manufacturer in the Citizen team (as the sedan and old sedan were renamed). The box truck, golf cart, RV and lawn mower are under the "Other" category. Vehicles are listed by name and selecting the vehicle will show it on the screen. Vehicles not purchased will show with a dollar sign and rank reward vehicles (if not unlocked) will show a lock symbol. This makes it easier for players to find vehicle brands and therefore, not having to scroll through such a long list. When you purchase a vehicle, you will also be asked to confirm your purchase. As of the racing update, you can only purchase rank reward vehicles once you have the minimum XP to do so. The reorganization of the spawn list did not affect other teams; however the same designations apply. When you select a purchased vehicle to respawn it, it shows the specifications, purchase price, revenue, XP, amount of fuel in the tank and if boost has been added to the vehicle. Note: You cannot sell or trade in purchased vehicles- all vehicle purchases are final. Dealership backgrounds will vary based on the job (team) you are spawned in but it may use the garage background or a warehouse background. Separate Garage For customization, players can enter the garage to modify their vehicle to select rims/rim color, window tint color and boost their vehicle (to run at a higher top speed and improve acceleration). Therefore, players will be able to create a one-off version of any vehicle if they wish, as well as change license plates for their vehicle. As promised, the update was released on October 13th, 2017. The update included the addition of a garage body shop gamepass, which allows players to explore extra features. The allows the player to customize the color of their car with a new secondary color for some vehicles, window tint coloring, boost, and rims. Rims can be added from any citizen vehicle and can also be colored. The gamepass costs 60R$ but for players without this pass, it should not affect the ability to change your license plates or basic paint. Note: '''These features are only available on games that received the customization update. '''The Garage pass will not work on games that use the older spawn system. Gallery Spawn1.png|The original Vehicle Spawn GUI from UD Classic. Old menu.JPG|The older "Dealership" GUI pop-up menu. This respective GUI is for the Transit team. Roblox_12_22_2018_8_46_27_AM.png|the vehicle spawning GUI until November 2019. VehicleGUI20191116.png|the latest vehicle spawning GUI. See also * Garage * Vehicle Spawn Category:Game Features Category:Game Mechanics Category:UDU Equipment